


Робостроном

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Khajiitka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Developing Relationship, Drama, Explicit Language, Fantastic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Temporary Character Death, android!otabek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: После кораблекрушения Юра и Отабек оказались одни на заброшенной астероидной базе.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	Робостроном

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Android Astronomer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152267) by [Emily_Nicaoidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Nicaoidh/pseuds/Emily_Nicaoidh). 



_Ведь душа моя воскреснет, и из тьмы войдет во свет,  
Убоюсь ли ночи, звезды я любивший столько лет._  
— «Старый астроном», Сара Уильямс (пер. Екатерина Юс), 1868

— Блядь.

— Ничего? — спросил Отабек, потирая руки друг о друга. Не помогло.

— Ничего, — Юра будто смотрел сквозь него. — Мы тут сдохнем.

— Так, спокойно. Никто тут умирать не собирается, — сказал Отабек как можно ровнее. Кто-то из них двоих должен сохранять самообладание, и, похоже, Юре это сейчас не под силу. — Мы можем дышать. У нас есть запас еды и воды, их хватит на пару дней. Структурная целостность этой базы вроде бы не нарушена, и мы ещё не всё осмотрели. Возможно, где-то здесь даже есть продовольственный склад.

— Мы всё равно сдохнем, когда запас закончится.

— Согласно предписаниям межзвёздного регламента, на базе должен быть технический отдел. Там попробуем восстановить коммуникаторы и отправим сигнал о помощи. При таком раскладе мы застрянем тут максимум на сутки.

— Ладно, — ответил Юра с явным сомнением в голосе.

***

Техотдел действительно располагался там, куда их привели старые чертежи Отабека, но кто-то явно похозяйничал тут раньше — комната оказалась почти полностью разграблена. То, что осталось, пригодилось бы разве что для выращивания генно-модифицированных дрожжей, а вот починить сгоревшие коммуникаторы было нечем. Обиднее всего, что Юра даже откопал подходящие запчасти, но без необходимого для вскрытия и сборки инструмента они были совершенно бесполезны.

— Блядь! — крикнул Юра и от души пнул какую-то трубу у стены. После этого им с Отабеком пришлось срочно искать такой же разграбленный медотсек, чтобы раздобыть что-нибудь, чем можно было зафиксировать Юре сломанный мизинец на ноге. А потом они ещё долго спорили, кто именно будет накладывать шину.

Конечно, Отабек настоял на своём и, прежде чем взяться за дело, заставил Юру проглотить две таблетки просроченного обезболивающего. Отабек обматывал его ногу компрессионным бинтом, а Юра виртуозно матерился на трёх языках одновременно, добавив потом ещё и двоичный код. Никаких приблуд для передвижения пострадавших предыдущие хозяева этой базы тоже не оставили. Так что из медотсека Юра похромал сам, наотрез отказавшись от помощи Отабека.

***

И было утро, и был вечер: день первый.

***

— Нам надо обсудить план действий на случай, если... когда закончится еда, — сказал Юра.

Отабек неохотно кивнул:

— Мы можем попытаться растянуть запас. На нижнем подуровне есть ещё несколько складов, до которых мы не добрались вчера. Может, там удастся найти что-то полезное.

— Вряд ли, — ответил Юра и осторожно прислонился к Отабеку плечом.

И это прикосновение ощущалось по-новому. Не так, как когда их только отправили на эту проклятую миссию или когда они застряли на этой проклятой полуразрушенной астероидной базе. И, учитывая обстоятельства, Юра не был уверен даже в том, что они сами выберутся отсюда живыми, что уж говорить об этом хрупком новом ощущении.

— Местные крио-капсулы мне показались работоспособными, — Отабек перекинул живую руку Юре через спину, приобнял за плечо.

— Но тогда нам нужен кто-то, кто закроет их снаружи, — задумчиво хмыкнул Юра и поднял полные надежды глаза. — За нами обоими.

— Если модель достаточно новая, в ней должен быть предусмотрен пульт дистанционного управления, — ответил Отабек. — Тогда мы сами сможем закрыться изнутри.

Модель и правда оказалась подходящая, только пульт почему-то отсутствовал. На этот раз Отабек успел поймать Юру за плечи, прежде чем тот расшиб бы себе ещё больше пальцев о металлическую обшивку крио-капсулы.

Они съели по полпорции пайка и провели остаток суточного цикла, лёжа на полу смотрового отсека и наблюдая сквозь стеклянный потолок за ставшими вдруг такими недосягаемыми звёздами.

И было утро, и был вечер: день второй.

***

Отабек стоял на коленях и ковырялся в содержимом одного из контейнеров, который они обнаружили в холле жилых помещений для офицеров, когда у него за спиной возник Юра и объявил:

— Я хотел заняться с тобой сексом до того, как нас сюда отправили.

— Правда? Я не знал, — признался Отабек.

— Я так и понял, — сказал Юра.

Отабек только успел это переварить и уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, по-прежнему ли Юра этого хочет, как того уже и след простыл.

Позже Отабек вернулся в смотровой отсек, но Юры там не нашёл. Не появился он и к ночи. В следующий раз Отабек увидел его только на рассвете.

И было утро, и был вечер: день третий.

***

Юра вернулся в смотровой отсек, когда Отабек ещё спал. Он уселся рядом и высыпал на пол остатки их продовольствия и пакеты с водой.

— Это всё, — сказал он, когда Отабек проснулся. — Больше нет.

Спорить было не с чем, и Отабек промолчал.

— Я думаю, лучше всего нам снова поискать этот грёбаный пульт управления, — продолжил Юра.

— У таких устройств обычно платиновое ядро. Скорее всего, его просто украли те, кто сюда забрался и всё тут перевернул до нашего прибытия.

— Мы всё равно уже почти трупы, если только не получится каким-то образом себя заморозить. Терять нам больше нечего.

В глубине души Отабек с ним не согласился, но всё же последовал за Юрой обратно в крио-лабораторию, чтобы ещё раз заняться поисками пульта.

Юра окончательно признал поражение, только когда вся лаборатория была завалена разными инструментами и запчастями. Казалось, у него уже не осталось сил повредить себе что-то ещё, так что он прислонился спиной к стене и сполз по ней на пол. Отабек уселся рядом.

— Я надеялся, что он где-то здесь, — сказал Юра наконец.

— А я не надеялся, — отозвался Отабек. Вряд ли это могло как-то подбодрить, но он просто не знал, что ещё тут можно сказать.

— Наверное, нам надо об этом поговорить, — вздохнул Юра.

— Мои системы устроены сложнее. Давай сначала ты, а я следом, — сказал Отабек. — Так будет разумно.

— Тебя когда-нибудь раньше морозили?

— Нет.

— Меня тоже. Мне страшно, Бек, — признался Юра.

Отабек опять не нашёлся, что ответить. Он только прижался губами к его виску, точно там, куда он вскоре прицепит датчик системы мониторинга состояния.

Они собрали все одеяла из брошенных жилых помещений и сделали себе гнездо в самом центре смотрового отсека. Они доели остатки пайков, допили воду и долго наблюдали за холодными звёздами сквозь стеклянный потолок, пока наконец не уснули, крепко обнявшись.

И было утро, и был вечер: день четвёртый.

***

Отабек ненавидел врать.

— Тебе покажется, что время кругом остановилось, но мы всё равно будем рядом, постоянно, — повторял он Юре по третьему разу. Отабеку даже не пришлось отводить глаза: в его теле осталось слишком мало живого, человеческого, чтобы чем-то выдать истинное положение вещей. И вряд ли Юра мог что-то заподозрить.

— Ладно, — сказал Юра и облизнул губы, которые уже заметно потрескались в сухом воздухе базы.

— Тебе нужно зайти внутрь, — напомнил Отабек.

— Да, — Юра по-прежнему не двигался с места.

Он смотрел на Отабека широко распахнутыми зелёными глазами, как будто что-то искал. И, видимо, нашёл, потому что наклонился ближе и коснулся его губ невесомым поцелуем. И только затем шагнул наконец в крио-капсулу.

— Не то чтобы я готов, но... я готов. Наверное.

Отабек кивнул. На висках Юры уже активировались сенсоры, которые должны отслеживать активность мозга во время всего периода крио-сна. Такие же сенсоры крепились к вискам Отабека, хотя нужны они были только с одной целью: сбить Юру с толку, заставить поверить в эту ложь.

— Значит, ты сначала заморозишь меня, а потом зайдёшь сам и запустишь для себя процесс дистанционно? — Юрин голос звучал отстранённо и неуверенно. А его обрывочные и приблизительные знания кибернетики только играли Отабеку на руку. Подобный обман не прошёл бы с тем, кто владеет хотя бы основами фрагментарно-органической биоинженерии.

— Я сразу за тобой, — сказал Отабек.

— Ладно.

Отабека вдруг охватила такая глупая, почти абсурдная человеческая сентиментальность, но ему до ужаса захотелось коснуться Юры ещё хоть раз. На короткую секунду он сжал Юрину ладонь и отпустил, затем потянул на себя дверь крио-капсулы. Та с тихим шипением загерметизировалась, и Отабек нажал на тусклую синюю кнопку. Юра внутри оцепенел и затих.

Отабек тяжело опустился на пол, прислонившись к обшивке Юриной капсулы. Он больше не умел плакать, но глаза всё равно почему-то покалывало. Через какое-то время это прошло, Отабек стянул с висков бесполезные датчики и закрыл глаза.

И было утро, и был вечер: день пятый.

***

Отабек просидел неподвижно несколько часов. Он собирался остаться рядом с Юрой до самого конца, но в какой-то момент вдруг подумал, что Юра наверняка бы этого не одобрил. Смирение и бездействие всегда выводили его из себя. Так что хотя бы ради него Отабек мог бы ещё раз попытался найти этот чёртов пульт, который очевидно и давно кем-то украден. Он через силу поднялся на ноги и устроил ещё один обыск базы. Теперь, когда за спиной не бушевала Юрина безумная смесь первородной ярости и откровенного отчаяния, поиски стали куда более последовательными и методичными.

Пульта он так и не нашёл.

Отабек вернулся, снова устроился у подножия Юриной крио-капсулы и стал ждать.

И было утро, и был вечер: день шестой.

***

На седьмой день Отабек умер.

***

Первое, что почувствовал Юра сразу после разморозки, это ослепляющую ярость пополам с горькой виной. Конечно же, Отабек соврал! Как Юра сразу не догадался? Блядский ты придурок... Ёбанный ты на хуй, АЛТ-Ь1Н!

— Вы в порядке? — спросил незнакомый брюнет в нелепом голубом костюме с золотыми эполетами, пристально наблюдавший за ним сквозь очки.

«Этого придурка тоже на хуй», — решил Юра.

— Да, просто охуенно живой, — выплюнул он в ответ, содрал с висков сенсоры, швырнул их на пол и потребовал: — На этой ебучей базе электричество ещё есть? Дай USB-Z кабель.

— Эм... они больше не производятся, устарели, — ответил брюнет. — А вам для чего?

Не уверенный, что голос его сейчас не подведёт, Юра зло кивнул на лежащего на полу Отабека.

— О! Да это же модель АЛТ-Ь1Н, верно? Надо же, последний раз я видел такого только в музее. Большинство было уничтожено во время войны десятки лет назад!

— У тебя кабель есть или как? — прорычал Юра.

— Да, конечно, этот должен подойти, — брюнет достал из кармана и протянул ему тонкий провод. — Порт находится в ушной раковине, я прав?

— Дай сюда! — Юра выхватил кабель и дрожащими руками поднёс его к уху Отабека. — Не подходит.

— Коснитесь разъёмом порта, он подберёт нужную конфигурацию. Вы, должно быть, долго спали, если не встречали раньше универсального адаптера.

— Откуда мне знать, сколько я проспал? — огрызнулся Юра, но сделал так, как тот велел. Адаптер мягко засветился, а потом вдруг словно расплавился, перетёк из своей изначальной формы в разъём, форму которого Юра узнал. Он подключил кабель к порту, другой конец воткнул в источник питания в стене рядом с крио-камерами, потом уселся на пол и стал ждать.

— Хватит пялиться.

— О, прошу прощения! — закивал незнакомец. — Я просто пытаюсь понять, как долго вы всё-таки здесь пробыли.

— Пиздец как долго, — пробормотал Юра.

— Вы помните, в каком году вы уснули?

— Мы... мы разбились здесь в 1481КЭ, — припомнил Юра. — Через несколько дней кончилась еда. Он сказал, что заморозит себя сразу следом, но... в общем... — Юра запнулся и замолчал, качая головой.

— Если я правильно помню, серия АЛТ-Ь1Н только на четверть состояла из органики? — вопросительно протянул брюнет. Юра кивнул. — Тогда он должен очнуться, как только уровень энергии поднимется до необходимого. Прошло всего пятьдесят лет. В каком-то смысле он сказал вам правду.

— Хватит, — Юра сердито стёр ладонью набежавшую влагу с глаз. — Не надо, блядь, просто хватит. Люди ещё так говорят? Какие ругательства в ходу у вас там, в будущем?

— «Блядь» всё ещё годится.

— Блядь.

В лице незнакомца вдруг что-то неуловимо смягчилось, он присел рядом с Юрой.

— Я иногда ругался с ним в двоичном коде, — сказал Юра после очень долгой паузы. Нога затекла, а губы высохли настолько, что готовы были вот-вот начать кровоточить.

— Это даже мило, — заметил брюнет. — Не волнуйтесь, он придёт в себя.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, — Юра снова вытер ладонью глаза.

Заметив шевеление, незнакомец взглянул на Отабека и чуть склонил голову.

— Юра... — тихо пробормотал Отабек и зашёлся в жутком кашле.

— Ты, блядь, идиот! — бросился к нему Юра, но слишком поздно вспомнил о кабеле питания и о затёкшей ноге, попытался затормозить и в итоге растянулся на полу, упав грудью на колени Отабеку. Тот поймал его на руки, и Юра вдохнул такой знакомый, почти родной запах.

— Юра, — повторил Отабек, и голос его уже звучал увереннее, во всяком случае, не так глухо и напряжённо. — У нас получилось.

— Ещё бы чуть-чуть... — отозвался Юра и прижался лбом ко лбу Отабека. Он был уверен, что их внезапный спаситель сейчас тактично удалился, за что даже на мгновение испытал к нему искреннюю благодарность.

Через какое-то время незнакомец вернулся и предложил им немного еды. Юра наотрез отказался вставать до тех пор, пока они не поднимут на ноги Отабека, а сам Отабек решительно отказывался расцеплять руки, которыми крепко обнимал Юру. Так что странную воздушную субстанцию в брикетах Юра жевал, развалившись у Отабека на коленях, и сам же кое-как кормил его ломаными кусками этого непонятного пайка. И в итоге они оба перепачкались липким крошевом так, что потом долго не могли оттереть следы с кожи и волос.

Позже они обязательно вместе вернутся на корабль и попытаются узнать, что же стало с их миссией. Юра надеялся даже уломать их тактичного и чуткого спасителя «как бы случайно» высадить их обоих на одной из ближайших планет-курортов на недельку-другую перед возвращением домой, чтобы попытаться разобраться с тем, что они уже пережили и как им теперь жить дальше.

Сейчас же, когда незнакомый пилот пригласил их переночевать на своём корабле, Отабек замялся, а Юра решительно покачал головой:

— Этой ночью мы останемся здесь.

Смотровой отсек совсем не изменился. Гнездо из одеял, которое они сделали в их последнюю совместную ночь пятьдесят лет назад, тоже осталось нетронутым. Юра с Отабеком забрались в самый центр и моментально уснули, прижавшись друг к другу под звёздным небом.

И было утро, и был вечер: день первый.


End file.
